


The Wolf Pack.

by Mario9501



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because Canines make the best companions, Everyone is a wolf, Gen, Twilight is also a little shit, Twilight takes a Fatherly role for Wild, Twilight will comfort Wild as a Wolf, Wild is a little shit, Wild is going to be hurt, Wild is lost, Wild needs a hug for what I'm going to do to him, exept for Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario9501/pseuds/Mario9501
Summary: The Links were enjoying Wild's Hyrule until the Dark Realm appears.Or.The fic in which everyone is a wolf except for Wild.
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	The Wolf Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I really appreciate it when my things get read, it is a real motivator for making more.

The Links were just exploring Wild’s Hyrule until Wind noticed some odd shadow and decided to speak up. “Uh guys are you seeing this weird looking shadow or is it just me?” As soon as Twilight heard ‘a weird looking shadow’ he started to look around frantically and noticed that the Darkness was surrounding them and lots of Shadow Beast’s coming out of it, surrounding them, Wild was a bit behind when he noticed the others were surrounded. He fired an arrow at one of the beast’s to get their attention, one of them turned to him and charged.

Wild pulled his bow and shot. 

Only for the arrow to go through it and it grabbed him with a sickly thin shadowy arm and threw him far off of a cliff. “Wild!” Everyone screamed and they went to go and check if he was alright only to be surrounded.

Time was swinging his sword at one of the beasts, it howled out in pain and more started to come out from the dark and surround Time and started to drag him into the Darkness. Time and the others were struggling as well trying to keep in a group but were forced to be separated. Wind was swinging like mad at the beasts and not thinking to use a strategy as he just saw Wild get thrown off a cliff and was a bit angry at what they just did. He got surrounded and started to scream for help but was taken into the Darkness.

Warrior was doing the best out of all of them and was able to get to Hyrule and they were able to get to the others but more and more of the beasts started to over power them until both Warrior and Hyrule were pulled in. 

Four and Sky were doing their best to stay with Twilight and were almost to him only to be surrounded and pulled in.

Twilight was able to escape and run to the cliff and he looked behind him and saw that the Shadow Beasts were closing in on him, he looked down and seen that Wild was fighting one the beasts below down on the shore near the river so he jumped into the water and swam to shore he attacked the demon and was able to get the thing off of Wild. Wild looked up and gave a sigh of relief and laid on the ground for a minute. 

Wild looked around only to notice Twilight was the only one left in the group besides himself. He hoped they were still fighting whatever these things were. He asks. “Are the others still fighting?” Twilight gave his head a shake and said with a stirn face “No, they have been pulled into the Dark Realm and we need to get to them before it’s too late.” 

Wild got up and immediately went down from the adrenalin wearing off from the fall he just endured. Twilight picked him up and they both went after the others and Twilight knew how to defeat the Shadow Beasts but they seemed stronger than before and that was concerning.

“Comon Kit we need to go rescue the others and quickly.” Wild and Twilight tried to find a way back up but couldn’t as the only way up is to climb. They were both about to start climbing until Twilight got yanked back into the Darkness. Wild wanted to chase after the Beast but his gut told him to climb so he did and once he reached the top his eyes widened in shock at the size of the dark wall that seemed to suck in the light. He tried to find a way around but it seemed as if the wall were closing in on him and he tried to find a way out but the Shadow Beasts were surrounding him and he found an opening and ran into the Dark Realm.

  
  


Time woke up only to see the others around him unconscious; he was about to get up only for his body to burst into agonising pain as he did the others followed suit, waking up to excruciating pain as their bodies slowly turned into what looked like wolves but each each had a distinct characteristic to them.

Time’s fur was a golden color to it with a white color on his underside and the ends of his paws, he also has a scar on his right eye, with some grey spots on his ears his fur was a bit more on the poofier side.

Warrior’s fur was a bright green with brown on his paws, he was a bit smaller than Time but not by much his fur was a bit more course, he has some blue markings that go across his torso.

Sky’s coloring was a bit on the lighter shade of green to the point that it looked faded, his paws had a mixture of blue and white, his ears were a dark brown to the point it was almost black, his fur was on the softer side. He was a couple of inches shorter compared to Time and Warrior.

Hyrule’s was mostly a chocolate brown color, with a bit of dark green to his paws, was a little bit rougher than Sky’s and about the same size.

Legend was mostly a red and green mixture of the two colors with some pink mixed in, his fur was the second softest of them all.

Four was a mix of blue, purple, red, and green, and depending on who is controlling his fur will subtly change color to that person. His softness was mostly a mix between rough and soft depending on who is controlling and what mood he is in.

Wind was a light blue in color with orange tips on his paws and ears. His fur was more on the wiry end.

After the transformation they all whined in pain and got up all of them froze as they didn’t recognize each other and all of them were waiting for anyone to make a move.

They heard a scream and saw Wild come falling out of the sky and slam onto the ground and groaned as soon as he hit the ground. A dark wolf came up to him and helped him up. Wild was a bit dazed for the moment as he just fell 10 feet face first. As he got his bearings he looked around and noticed all of the wolves around him he slowly backed up as the darker wolf was in front of him growling at the other wolves. 

Wind asked. “Hey Wild, are you OK?” but all Wild heard was barks and yelps from him. Wild found a rock and threw it at the golden wolf who he assumed was their Alpha (well he’s not wrong.) ran as soon as the other went to Time. Wild eventually got himself lost in what looked like a maze of some sort. He tried to find a way out but all he found was dead ends. He decided to try and climb but he found out that he couldn’t even get a grip on the walls. Wild heard a sort of staticy noise and noticed the Shadow Beasts had surrounded him. He tried to pull out a weapon but he realised he didn’t have his Slate with him.

_ Shit! _

The Beasts then jumped him and dragged him into the unknown.

  
  
  


“Hylia dammit you fools, made our Kit run away from us.” The darker Wolf yelled at the other Wolves. Hyrule asked. “Twilight? Is that you?” The darker wolf said yes. 

The others seemed to understand what happened and they started to sniff and recognize each other. Time wasn’t too happy that Wild threw a rock at him and he would give him a  _ very stern _ talking to when they got done with this mess.

Twilight was trying to find Wild’s scent and it led to a maze of some sort and he smelt death.

He shuddered at that smell as all Shadow Beasts have the same smell. Death. 


End file.
